


Yule ball

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Viktor asks Ron to the Yule ball. Ron gladly accepts but he later regrets it. However he does love how the night ends.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 100





	Yule ball

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during their fourth year. I hope you enjoy this blairon fanfic. Leave kudos and a comment if you want more it really helps. Also Viktor’s dialogue might be weird but that’s only because I tried to incorporate his accent so please don’t hate it. Anyways enjoy.

It was the day before the Yule Ball and Ron still hadn’t found a date. Harry and hermione had gotten one ages ago. Draco asked Harry as soon as it was announced. And pansy waited a week later, and than she got hermione roses and sunflowers, and hermione took them and said ‘fine parkinson, also thank you for putting thought into something’.

But now here Ron was, sitting in front of the lake, trying to think of someone who’d want to go with him. He was about to leave, when he saw that Viktor was walking over to him. He had completely forgotten that thee Viktor Krum was at hogwarts. 

“Ello On” 

“Hi” 

“Ill you go to thee ball wit me” 

Ron stood there in silence. He wasn’t serious right?  
But Ron didn’t care he only nodded his head, and saw that Viktor gave him a small smile before leaving. 

He walked into the gryffindor common room and screamed yes yes like a teenage girl. Most of the gryffindor’s eyed him weird and Harry and hermione went over to ask what happened. 

“Viktor asked me to be his date!” 

“Oh wow, that’s great Ron but-“ Hermione and Harry looked at each other. They knew something Ron didn’t. They walked away discussing with one another leaving Ron standing there left confused. 

The next day went smoothly nothing bad happened at all. And before everyone knew it, it was finally noon and everyone was getting ready for the ball.  
The golden trio arrived and were greeted by each one of their dates. The contestants of the triwizard tournament danced first and even though it was fun for Ron to dance with a popular guy; it didn’t feel right. At the end of the dance Viktor went to get drinks. Ron sat down and began to think maybe it was a mistake to go with Viktor. And he was right. 

From the place he was sitting at he saw him talking to another girl; the drinks still in his hand. Ron left the ball not saying a word to his friends or anyone. He didn’t want to be there at all. He walked out of the school and to the only place he could think of; the lake. He sat down on a rock and wiped away a few tears, he shouldn’t be crying if he was doubting his date with Viktor, but it still hurt seeing him talking to someone else when he had a date himself. He looked at the clear water, the moon was out and beautiful and it was reflecting off the water. 

He looked around and saw other people kissing and making out with their dates. ‘Wow great, real nice’  
He thought when he saw a figure in their dress robes. It seemed to be a guy and he didn’t have a date with him. The guy looked his way and Ron immediately looked back towards the lake, a blush growing on his cheeks.

“Hello” 

Ron looked next to him and it was the same guy. ‘How the hell did he get here so fast?’ Ron thought. 

“Um hi” 

“May i ask why you are alone? Isn’t your date with you?” 

Ron didn’t want to respond. This person didn’t know him so why would he care. But for some reason he ended up telling him Anyways. 

“I got ditched, how about you why don’t you have a date?” 

The boy hesitated before telling his own reason. 

“The person I was going to ask had already gotten a date, so I went alone and than got bored so I left and than I found you” 

Ron felt a blush appear. He didn’t know why but he just began to blush. 

“What’s your name stranger?” Ron asked, laughing a bit. 

“Blaise zabini, and you must be Ron weasley” 

“How do you know” 

Ron felt a bit self-conscious. Most people knew his family because of the red hair and freckles.

“I heard in first year that you played mcgongall’s chess set, and you beat my house that year so” 

“Oh right, wait you’re in slytherin?” 

“Yep I’m friends with Draco and pansy, do you know them?” 

“Yes I do, they went to the ball with my friends, but enough about them tell me about your date, who is it? If I may ask” 

Blaise laughed a bit. 

“Well they’re red-headed, covered in freckles-“

“Is it one of my siblings? Is it Ginny?! I swear to god if it’s her, I will set ground rules right now” 

“No anyways, they play chess, can’t stand professor snape, joke around a lot, they suck at finishing homework, and they have this cute little owl called pigwidgeon, however Krum asked them out and now here they are, sitting right next to me” 

Ron blushed a bit. Blaise liked him. He had heard of Blaise on multiple occasions from Draco and pansy, he was even paired once with him during potions, yet he would’ve never suspected the guy would like him of all people. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you wanted to ask me, why didn’t you?” 

“I had planned it ever since mcgonagall had announced it, I wanted it to be perfect, so I asked Harry and hermione for advice, I’m pretty sure krum overheard though because he was originally planning on asking someone else than all of a sudden I found out he had asked you” 

“Oh great he only did it just so I wouldn’t go with you, what a prick” 

“Yeah it really did suck, I had like a lot of chocolate frogs that I bought at my last trip to hogsmeade, and a couple of um-“ 

Ron gave him a questioning look.

“A couple of what?” 

“Roses, they reminded me of you, I still have them in my dorm, I also got a chess set too, I thought you’d like it” 

“Really? Well just saying I would’ve loved it, and I also would’ve said yes” 

Blaise stood up and held out his hand. Ron blushed, and laughed a bit.

“Will you be my date Ron Weasley” 

“Sure, but where are we gonna go?” 

“Well the ball hasn’t ended yet, it’s probably the last dance of the night, so I think we shouldn’t waste the night here”

“Well than let’s go” 

They went back to castle, and sure enough only a few couples were left enjoying the last dance of the night. Blaise grabbed Ron’s waist, and began to dance with him. This moment felt right, everything felt right, for Ron this was the perfect moment. After the song ended Ron leaned forward toward Blaise and sealed the night with a kiss. After that the teachers shoed the couples away and to go to their dorms. Blaise walked Ron to the fat lady’s painting. 

“I enjoyed the night, thanks Blaise”

“I enjoyed it too, also It should be i who thanks you, you made the night incredible” 

“But about us, could there possibly be something here?” 

“How about we found out? Will you go out with me Ron Weasley?”

“Ahem, hurry up I will leave you to sleep here!” The fat lady said yawning. And interrupting the moment. 

“Um right, my answer is yes also thanks again bye Blaise” 

Ron gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking through the portrait. Nobody was to be seen so Ron took this as an opportunity to celebrate. He went back to the dorm and surprisingly found Harry awake. 

“Why’d you come so late Ron? We thought you left, we also told Viktor to screw himself” 

“About that, I hung out with Blaise, we danced, than I gave him my first kiss, and than he asked me out on a date” 

“Oooooh RONALD HAS A BOYFRIEND!” 

“Shut up Harry!” 

Ron threw a pillow at Harry before falling asleep. He was on cloud 9. 

-fin-


End file.
